


Me

by Lolnog



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M, don’t read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolnog/pseuds/Lolnog





	Me

It was Aidan’s birthday, and he couldn’t wait for all his friends to come over. It wasn’t long until his friends Blake, Greg, Dylan, Pete, and Kenneth came over. Aidan took them upstairs to his bedroom, and so the fun started. “Your asses all full?” Aidan asked. They all nodded and stripped. He got under the new rim seat Blake had gifted him the day before, and he asked,” Alright, who needs to use the toilet first?” Blake, a tall dark brown-haired lad, chuckled and said, “Aw, I’ve really got to use the potty.” He promptly sat on the toilet seat, with his stinky unwiped-for-days ass right up Aidan’s expectant face. His brown-smeared shithole opened up let a huge pungent fart rip out, and Aidan and all the others could see a turtlehead peeking out. Blake said,” Smells good down there?” Aidan could only nod. Blake grunted a dropped a huge, smelly brown ripe turd down onto Aidan’s face. Pete, another one of Aidan’s friends, said all, “Let’s smear him!”. They all gathered up some shit, and rubbed it all over Aidan’s white skin, turning it brown. Blake announced, “There’s more coming!” and immediately dropped two more soft, mushy,disgusting turds onto Aidan’ face. It took all of Aidan’s control not to let some fall into his hungry mouth, he wanted to let everyone have enough to smear themselves. Blake got off the toilet seat, saying, “I”m not done yet, but since I’m feeling nice today, I’ll let someone else use the toilet. Kenneth, Aidan’s best friend, exclaimed, “I think it’s my turn to use the toilet”. He sat his smelly, unwashed ass on the toilet seat, and his dirty ass let a couple of huge farts rip onto Aidan’ face. “That stinks! What have you been eating?”, Dylan said jokingly.. Kenneth could only chuckle as he dropped a massive log of brown stinky shit onto Aidan’s face. He grunted, and down came two more heavy lumps of mushy smearable yellow poop. Blake and Greg, another of Aidan’s friends, started smearing each other with the yellowish shit, and Greg started to shove some of the goopy shit up Blake’s stinky arsehole. Kenneth stood up, gathered some of the shit, and started smearing it all over Aidan’s legs and bubble butt. It was now Dylan’s turn to use the loo. He was a ginger boy who often let out tons of stinky, brown diarrhea, and he did not disappoint. HE sat on the toilet seat, and as a small warning, he farted and let some stinky poo onto Aidan’s brown, shit-covered face. He grunted some more and let a whole torrent of smelly, thick diarrhea onto Aidan’s head, neck and chest. He decided to take his time, he moved the toilet rim away and sat his shit-covered ass directly onto Aidan’s face while he smeared his massive load all over Aidan’s chest, dick, and butt. He let out some more solid turds directly onto Aidan’s mouth, and Aidan and Dylan started shit-kissing each other. Aidan hoped his parents wouldn’ come back anytime soon, this wouldn’ be easy to explain. Greg now decided that it was his turn to service Aidan, so he told Dylan to move so that he could feed Aidan. He sat on all the shit left there by Dylan, relaxed his sphincter, and slowly let out a massive brown shit log straight into Adian’s face. He wasn’ one to wait though, so he immediately let out a huge fart and another massive log. Everyone got down with Aidan and started smearing each other. Greg wasn’t done yet, so he stood up and shit another log straight onto Aidan’s belly so everyone could see. Pete decided that he was not gonna he left out, so he sat his ass - already smeared with Kenneth’s shit - straight onto his face and his stinky arsehole started to open up. He dropped


End file.
